pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
CanLeo Quarter-Shining LUX's-Hanabi Sunset
Idols:Shining LUX's(center:Kazumi Hikawa,co-center:Chikane Shirakawa) Coords:Phoenix Flare Yukata Coord(Kazumi)Marine Water Yukata Coord(Hime)Natural Flower Yukata Coord(Fuwari)Shining Star Yukata Coord(Dorothy)Rose Elegant Yukata Coord(Chikane) Coord Change Meganee:Scans the appropriate amount of Pritickets,Coord Change start! Meganee:Waa suteki!these yukatas remember me of the sea Hime\Dorothy:Marine Water Yukata Coord\Shining Star Yukata Coord(Yeeey) Meganee:Flower and elegance are the themes of these two yukatas,how cute! Fuwari\Chikane:Natural Flower Yukata Coord\Rose Elegant Yukata Coord Meganee:A phoenix that reborn from the ashes,a beautiful red flare yukata,How brilliant Kazumi:Phoenix Flare Yukata Coord Before the Live Hime:Minna Konnichiwaaaaaaaa!*waves* Dorothy:Tension Max!!!!We won't lose!! Fuwari:Enjoy our stage,Memeihihi! Chikane:A new feeling born from a summer firework Kazumi:Please Listen:Hanabi Sunset! Dream Theater Live (The stage is a classical japanese one,that is decorated with the motives of Shining LUX's Yukatas) Dream Theater Live''' Switch on!' '''All the fives are seen at the summer festival,having fun with playing all the games of the fest,but somewhat Chikane and Kazumi are thoughtful about something' Kazumi:Korera no egao o mite,Watashi wa sono natsu omoidashimasu.Watashi no kokoro wa kare no bīto o ushinaimasu Chikane:"Kono yūhi to kono kaze o tanoshimimashou"Sore wa anata ga watashi ni itta The scene changes to Dorothy is trying to win a peluche,with a game,while Fuwari is looking at the night summer flower of the festival Fuwari:Kanashimi o wasuremasu.Mite! Sore himawari wa anata no tame ni waratte imasu The scene changes to Hime who was trying to win at the game "catch the fish",but she got mad at each trying,making Dorothy and Kazumi to laugh Hime:"Taiyou no kyatchi,Anata ga egaomasu yō ni" Are wa All the five:Anata no saigo no kotoba! The scenes changes again to Kazumi,who is dancing around with Hime at the rhythm of the music,while Dorothy and Fuwari are teaching to Chikane,how to eat a traditional japanese sweet Chikane:Hanarete kanashimi o rokku Dorothy:Wasurerarenai yakusoku wa Fuwari:Anata ga All the five:sore oboeteru ka? The camera is now up to the sky,where fireworks of the color of the rainbow starts to play All five:Anbureikaburu bondo,Rokku,kagi,Soshite watashitachi o Chikane:Yūhi no shita de yakusoku wo All the five:Watashino kokoro wa,wa kare no bīto o ushinaimasu Kazumi:Marude All the five:Hanabi Sunset Airy Change! Instead of the normal cyalume,they change to the Shining LUX's Cyalume coord Kazumi's coord is glowing of a Flare red color,Hime's one of a Marine blue color,Fuwari's coord of a Light Green color,Dorothy one of Bright blue color and Chikane's coord of a Violet coord Cyalume Superior! The five start flying and the fireworks are sparkling of the color of their Cyalume coords Kazumi:No wa, natsu no taiyō no yō ni moete kono kimochi o ukeirete mimashou( Hanabi Sunset) Hime:Hanabi wa watashi no tamashī no naka ni moyashite(Hanabi Sunset) Fuwari:Himawari wa taiyō ni waratte ka( Hanabi Sunset) Dorothy:Hoshi no yō ni kagayaku, mizu no yō ni kuria(Hanabi Sunset) Chikane:Atarashī bara wa, yūhi no shita de umaremasuwa( Hanabi Sunset) All the Five:Marude!Hanabi Sunset! Finishing the live the audience starts to clap Chikane:The summer is nearly over,but don't forget these memories Kazumi:I hope that you'll find that red string,everyone Fuwari:I hope that you all enjoyed our Natsu no festival! Dorothy:Tension Ultra Max!!!!!!!! Hime:Mataneeee!! Category:CanLeo Quarter Grand Prix Category:Kazumi's show Category:Hime's show Category:Fuwari's show Category:Dorothy's show Category:Chikane's Shows Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Hime Shiratenshi